koffandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly Kane
England|Height = 162 cm (5'4")|Weight = 48 kg (106 lbs)|Blood Type = A|Family/Relatives = Billy Kane (brother), Joe Higashi (love interest)|Job/Occupation = Launderer|Likes = Her elder brother|Dislikes = Sudden showers|Hobbies = Doing laundry|Favorite Food = Cream puffs|Special Skill = Taking in the laundry|Weapon = Three-part Laundry drying pole|Fighting Style = Laundry Pole Arts}}Lilly Kane (リリィ・カーン, Rirī Kān) is the little sister of Billy Kane in the Fatal Fury video game series. Originally serving only as a background character in the Fatal Fury games, she makes her first playable appearance in KOF: Maximum Impact 2, nicknamed as The Lighthearted Launderer. In the Neo Geo Freak's 1997 Volume 8 character poll, she was voted as the eleventh favourite character with a total of 855 votes. __TOC__ Story Lilly, like her brother, is originally from England, but the two immigrated to the United States; eventually taking up residence in South Town. While there, she ends up being asked on a date by Joe Higashi much to her brother's chagrin. Seeking peace, Lilly later returns to the United Kingdom with Billy. Currently, she is unaware of her brother's criminal pursuits while serving his former employer, Geese Howard. In KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Lilly is happy to be back in their hometown in England and at last living in peace without worrying about fighting. However, one morning she wakes up to discover that Billy has not only returned to the United States, but has traveled back to South Town for a fight. Angry and worried about her brother, Lilly decides to go to South Town to bring Billy back home. She shows up in Billy's ending, throwing a tantrum at him. Personality Lilly is a kind and warm-hearted girl who likes the laundry business and loves her brother. She detests violence, preferring peaceful resolutions to conflicts. Powers *'Ice Weapon' - Lilly can infuse her weapon with ice. *'Copy Weapon' - Lilly can make several copies of her pole. *'Sense' - She can sense the presence of others. Fighting Style Much of her moveset is the same as her brother's, utilizing ice attacks rather than fire. She is slightly weaker than him and doesn't know quite as many techniques. Her level 3 super requires her opponent to attack her before she can deal any damage to them, similar to her brother's HSDM in The King of Fighters 2002. Voice Actresses *Junko Shimakata - Fatal Fury 2 drama CD *Yumi Kakazu - The King of Fighters series *Ivy Omere - The King of Fighters series (English voice) Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2000 - as a Striker for Hinako *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - unlockable *Garou Densetsu Special - event character for Joe *Garou Densetsu Sougeki - event character Mobile Appearances * The King of Fighters Destiny - Opening Cameo Appearances *Fatal Fury 3 - in Joe's ending *Real Bout Fatal Fury - in Billy's ending *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *The King of Fighters XIII - in Billy's stage *The King of Fighters XIV - mentioned by Alice and Joe in their respective intros against Billy, also mentioned by Yuri in her win quote against Billy *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf See Also *Lilly Kane/Gallery Trivia *Originally, the developers stated that Lilly's relationship with Joe wasn't a serious one. Joe was only hitting on her during his ending and it was meant to be a comical moment with Billy. However, there may be more between the couple since the pachislot and novel imply that they care for one another. This however, may have all broken down since KOF XIII, if the Fatal Fury Team's ending in that game is to be taken into account, and Billy's more-than-usual hostility towards him in KOF XIV. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:LillyK.gif|''The King of Fighters 2000'' Image:Lilly another.jpg|Another design in Maximum Impact 2 es:Lilly Kane Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters from England Category:Born in October Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:Maximum Impact characters Category:Striker Characters Category:Skill in Bojutsu Category:Characters with Weapons Category:Cryokinetic characters Category:Minors